


A Sunset View

by The_Snipes22



Series: Snipes: After Dark [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, I hope I don't dissappoint, My First Smut, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: You and Papa 3 watch the sunset over Los Angeles, and it soon turns into something more than just relaxing in the Jacuzzi.





	A Sunset View

You and Papa Emeritus 3 are relaxing in a hot tub, watching the sun set over downtown Los Angeles. You both talk about mundane things, the weather, how beautiful the city is when it’s lit up at night, and your various plans for the week, among other things. He nonchalantly wraps an arm around your shoulder and you lean your head onto his shoulder.

An idea pops into your head, and you subtly, or in a way you think is subtle, put one leg over his lap. You two continue to talk, and you put your other leg on his lap as well. You gradually maneuver yourself onto his lap. He was aware of this the whole time. He stays holding your shoulder, and not so subtly puts his other hand on your thighs.

  
You get him to look down at you and that’s when you strike. You go for a small peck on the lips, but when you pull away, his hand tightens its grip on your thigh, but only for a second. A quick gesture, but you understand the meaning.  
  
You nod and quietly whisper “Yes, of course” into his ear.  
You wrap your arms around his neck, and go in for another kiss. He deepens the kiss and weaves the fingers of one of his hands in your hair. His other hand trails up your thigh, and lightly brushes your stomach before stopping at your back, where the knot of your bikini top is. He wants more, you can feel it in the intensity of his kiss and the longing in his eyes as you break it.  
  
You laugh and say “Let me help you with that.” You reach behind your neck and undo the top strings of your bikini.

“There,” you murmur in his ear, “now you don’t have to work as hard.”  
  
He chuckles says in a low voice, “Thank you my dear, I do appreciate it.”  
  
With one swift motion, he unites the other strings of your bikini top and lets it float away.  
  
This time you weave your fingers in his hair, and you use your other hand to help scooch yourself closer to him. As you kiss again, you moan with pleasure and you feel his erection growing beneath you. He frees his hand from your hair and trails his fingers down your spine with a light touch that makes you shiver.  
  
His other hand moves to your breast, and he starts to slowly circle your nipple with his thumb. He suddenly stops and you hear him growl in frustration.

You ask, “What’s wrong?”  
  
He stares into your eyes. His look is intense and ravenous. You watch his mismatched eyes roam up and down your half naked body.  
  
“I’m not happy with the current, how you would say, circumstances.”  
  
You coyly smile and take your fingers from his hair. You walk your index and middle fingers up his chest and tap him on the lips.  
  
“And what’s preventing you from changing them?”  
  
“Well now?" he quietly chuckles and kisses you on the nose, "Nothing.”  
  
He stands up, carrying you in his arms. You wrap your arms around his neck so you don’t fall. He takes you inside the house and directly to the bedroom. Floor to ceiling windows facing west frame the setting sun and the silhouette of the city, bathing everything in an orange-gold light.  
  
He shuts the door with his foot and places you on the bed. He takes off his swim trunks and sits, completely naked and erect, next to you. He pulls you onto his lap again.  
  
“Now my dear,” he asks, “where were we?”  
  
He smiles and before you can answer, he’s claimed your lips yet again. One of his hands moves to your chest, and starts playing with your nipple. His other hand trails down your face, down past your stomach and to the inside of your thigh. He traces circles with his fingers, teasing you of what’s to come. You pull back only slightly and frown at him.  
  
He smirks and whispers “If you say so my dear, your wish is my pleasure.”  
  
The hand that was on the inside of your thigh slowly moves upwards past the waistband of your bikini and then back down, following the curve of your body. You slightly open your legs to give him entrance.  
  
You gasp as you feel his finger enter you. He takes his thumb and starts to rub your clit in long smooth strokes. As a second finger joins the first, he starts moving his fingers in and out. Every time his fingers enter you, you feel him put a little more pressure on his thumb. With every thrust of his hand, a small moan escapes past your lips.  
  
He wolfishly smiles and inserts a third finger into you. He makes gradual circles with his thumb and continues to thrust his fingers into and out of your folds. You can feel the pressure building inside of you, almost at the edge.  
You grab his neck and pull him down to your face. He lets you take control of this kiss, your tongue snaking around his in a passionate dance as you are brought over the edge. You moan into him and dig your nails into his back. You feel him smile as you kiss, relishing the pain you are giving him.  
  
You are the one to end the kiss. He takes his hand away from you and licks his fingers.  
  
He chuckles and says, “Just as I thought my sweet, you are _delicious_. But, there is another thing you can help me with.”  
  
“And just what is _that_ Papa?” You ask, feigning innocence.  
  
He slips his hand down to your ass, and hooks his thumb in the waistband of your bikini. He rubs his hand down your hip, bringing your bikini down with it.  
  
"It's, difficult to explain, to say the least." He laughs, playing along to your game.  
  
You giggle and rock your hips to make it easier to remove your bikini bottoms. "I'm sure you can find the right words for it."  
  
You hear his breath catch as he finishes removing your bikini. You kick it off your feet to a random corner of the room.  
  
He grabs your legs and you move so you sit on his lap facing him, your legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
Between passionate kisses he breathlessly says, "I'm sure I could, but I don't think words would do this justice."


End file.
